A Twin Tale
by Obsessedfangirlme
Summary: Harry always had a lonely upbringing. Nobody to talk to. Nobody to experience the pain of being a orphan with. But now Harry is not alone, he has a twin- Agnes.
1. Chapter 1: A Pregnant Potter

**A/N: Thank you anyone who is reading my new story. It is basically all the Harry Potter books, with a twist; there is another Potter! You will notice some more changes to various things, but they are just adjustments to help me get the story I want. This story starts when Lily is full term and ready to be a mum. So without a further ado here is the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! It belongs to the VERY talented JK Rowling. I just wrote this about her characters. I do not claim to own it, only my own additions.**

**Chapter 1 **

**30****th**** of July 1980**

**10:30pm **

Ready to make a smash at life was a group of misfits in their twenties. Lily and Alice the heavily pregnant ones. James the mental one. Sirius the troublemaker. Amelia the flirt. Remus the smart but fun one. Peter the dumb sidekick and Frank the adventurous one. But today they just sat around a table and talked.

"You know, we still have not announced the godparents!" James told the group of young adults. Suddenly everyone went silent and looked at James expectantly. "We have obviously spent a long time over the last few months deciding what to do and eventually came to a conclusion."

"Just tell us already!" Sirius cried impatiently.

"Fine! Argh!" Lily exclaimed as she keeled over in pain. The marauders and Amy just looked at her in horror. "Argh!" Nobody knew what to do. So they just stared in fright. But soon Lily stopped shrieking and looked up at her friends and husband. "Don't worry about it! There just Braxton Hicks contractions. Nothing to worry about- they have happened all afternoon. So as I was saying the godparents are all of you arghhhhhh!" She cried as something wet trickled down her leg. So before anyone could react to the news she shouted "I am in labour!"

James instantly panicked, stood up quickly and started rushing about frantically. The girls just stood by their friend, rubbing her back. While the other four men did not know what to do. Finally James had the sense to call for the healer, it was always safer to have homebirths, as hospitals were too dangerous with deatheaters roaming about. So after asking Remus to call their parents and promising to tell when Lily is fully dilated the two Potters walked upstairs so Lily would be able to lie comfortably on their bed. The couple started waiting. And waiting… and waiting. Until a healer came in to inform them that according to Lily`s alarm (A magical device for pregnant witches to tell the healer they are ready to start pushing) had turned positive. It was time.

**31****st**** of July 1980**

**3:45am**

After several hours of contractions and thirty minutes of pushing, James could see Lily was exhausted. But when they saw their baby son for the first time both their hearts leapt. Harry James Potter looked just like his father, apart from his eyes. On top of his round head was a few black hairs.

"You can go downstairs to tell everyone, but don`t invite them up yet, we need to wait a while before you do that!" The Healer told James calmly. So he walked out the room and went downstairs to inform their friends and family of his new son.

"Harry James Potter has been born!" He exclaimed as he entered the living room. "I am a father…"he muttered as the room erupted to cheers.

"So when can we meet the little tyke?" Sirius asked.

"Soon, but…" James voice was drowned out by Lily screeching at him from upstairs.

"JAMES GET YOUR ARSE UP HERE, OR ELSE!" He winced at his wife`s scream, and ran back up to their bedroom. The healer urging him to return to Lily`s side.

"Time for round two green eyes!" James told his wife, using her nickname, while smiling nervously. You see Lily had screamed, and yelped, and threatened James dozens of times in the past few hours alone. It was a sight he had never wished to see again, unfortunately for him he had to, or she would be even more pissed. But the couple powered through the screaming and pain.

"Agnes Lily Potter! My daughter!" James muttered to himself once it was all over. "I have two children…"

**A/N: So there you go! The first chapter of my second multi chapter story. But do not worry, this one will be a lot longer! Oh and sorry of I did not do the births justice, but I have never gone through it and do not want to go into too much detail!**

**If anybody is wondering about the Longbottoms Alice went into labour soon after Lily. So the age order of the babies are Harry (born at 3:45), Neville (4:05) and the youngest was Agnes (4:10). I do realise that it is unlikely that Neville would have been born in between the two twins, but it is technically possible. I also know that in canon Neville was born on the 30****th**** instead of 31****st**** but I like it this way!**

**So now all that is cleared up, until next time.**

**Love from Obsessedfangirlme Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Snapes Request

**Disclaimer: Recognizable sections of this chapter come directly from chapter 33 of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". I do not own Harry Potter! It belongs to the VERY talented JK Rowling. I do not claim to own it, only my own additions. No copyright infringement intended.**

**So to make it simpler, any of JK Rowling's words will be in **_italics._

**Chapter 2 **

"_Don`t kill me!" _The young man cried after Dumbledore disarmed him.

"_That was not my intention!" _The old man exclaimed_ "Well Severus, what message does Voldemort have for me?"_

"_No-no message- I'm here on my own account!" _Snape told him, _his straggly, black hair flying around him. "I- I come with a warning- no, a request- please-"Dumbledore flicked his wand. Through leaves and branches still flew through the night air around them, silence fell on the spot where he and Snape faced each other._

"_What request could a Death Eater make of me?"_

"_The- the Prophecy… the prediction… Trelawney…"_

"_Ah yes" Said Dumbledore "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"_

"_Everything- everything I heard!" Said Snape "That is why- it is for that reason- he thinks it means Lily Evans!"_

"_The Prophecy did not refer to a woman!" Dumbledore replied. "It spoke of a boy born on the July!"_

"_You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son. He is going to hunt her down- kill them all"_

"_If she means so much to you, surely he would spare her? Could you not ask for mercy of the mother, in return for the son?"_

"_I have- I have asked him"_

"_You disgust me!" Dumbledore told the young man, with utter contempt in his voice. "You do not care then, about the deaths of her husband and children? They can die, as long as you get what you want?"_

"_Hide them all then." He croaked "Keep them safe… please."_

"_And in return?" Snape gasped at Albus` question._

"_Anything."_

"So you gonna ask her out or what?" James asked.

"She is Amy, if I mess it up- which I will- Lily is going to hate me! Those two are best friends and it could ruin our friendship if Lily dislikes me!" Sirius replied, regretting that he told James about his crush. "Besides if she says no to me asking it would be really awkward."

"She would never say no!" Lily exclaimed as she walked in with a baby toy in her right hand.

"Crap, when did you get here?" Sirius asked "You made me jump!"

"Don't say that in front of the twins!" She scolded. "But just ask her, what is the harm in trying?"

"Anyway, how is Moony?" Sirius asked in a feeble attempt to change the subject.

"As mopey as ever! You know when I visited him with Harry and Nessie he complained about life ten times in an hour!" James exclaimed, wanting to show off his daughter's new nickname.

"Nessie? Do you like torturing your child?" Sirius asked, smiling.

"No! She likes it she smiled when I called her it. But just because she growled at your name does not mean you can make fun of her pet name!" He said, just as the doorbell rung, making Sirius jump, again.

"That weird muggle thing always makes me scared! It is unnatural!" Sirius told James, who just laughed. "Who is it Lily?" Dumbledore walked in with a sombre expression on his face, lowering the mood instantly.

"I am afraid I will have to speak to Lily and James alone." Albus told the trio. "Is there another room we can talk?" Lily nodded and they walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"What is it professor? It must be important, you have never come to our home before." James told the old man.

"I am afraid you and your family are in grave danger. You four will have to go into hiding!" Dumbledore replied solemnly.

**A/N: Chapter two is now officially down and dusted! I would also like to say how I just had a panic as my document folder, which I keep this story in, stopped working! So I was nervous I would have to re write my whole plan and the chapters that I have finished**

**Hope you enjoyed that, even if I did not personally write lots of it! I promise I will actually write ALL of next chapter!**

**Love from Obsessedfangirlme Xxx**


End file.
